


A Hell of a Time

by NihilismPastry



Series: Commissions [2]
Category: Bayonetta (Video Games), Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Breeding Kink, Dom! Black Hat, F/M, Lactation Kink, Tentacles, Umbra Witch Reader, impregnantion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 05:13:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11350587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NihilismPastry/pseuds/NihilismPastry
Summary: Black Hat likes to start fights, sometimes they divulge into a different kind of fight.





	A Hell of a Time

**Author's Note:**

> Pairing: Black Hat/Reader
> 
> Kinks: Breeding Kinks, Impregnation, Lactation Kink, Tentacles
> 
> Warnings: None

Dust and rubble littered the grass of the front lawn. Exposed electrical cords sparked, and there was a chemical smell in the air that made your nose wrinkle. The fight hadn't lasted all that long, not really, not the worse you'd seen. You stared at the taller being, your hands adjusting around your guns. He wasn't a demon, though he certainly fought like one, but he wasn't a human either. The green blood slicked against his gray skin was proof of that much, that and the multitude of tentacles squirming out of his mouth. You had shot him in the face once, and that had been your reward. 

You wiped the sweat off your face, the salt burning the cuts along the soft skin of your flesh. You both had ran yourselves ragged at this point, but you didn't want to stop, not yet. It was starting to get good. Your insides were warm, the damage around you both beautiful, you just wanted to wreck him. You held up your guns again, magic pulsing and ebbing through you, heating your very core. You barely had time to move away when the man launched himself forward, long nails narrowly missing your face. You kicked your leg out, the gun attached to your feet going off in a blaze. The man twisted himself around, narrowly escaping, and landing on a jagged piece of rock that had once been a wall. You righted yourself, and dark words bubbled on your lips, your wicked weave moving and ripping away from your skin, before a red and black portal into the very bowels of hell opened. You grinned as those red eyes widened, and a pale red hand reached out, swiping at the man.

He jumped out of the way, the wall crumbling to dust under Madama Luna's hand. She slinked back into hell, and the portal closed behind her, leaving the distinct taste of ash in your mouth. "Not too many can withstand Madama Luna." You said, your words breathy and ragged, the wicked weave slithering back around your body. "Color me almost impressed, Mr. Black Hat."

The tentacles pulled themselves back into his gaping maw, revealing a fanged smile. "I had an incentive, my dear. Well, that I just really want to screw you brainless."

You raised an eyebrow at that, but decide not to comment on it, and instead raising you trusty guns once again. However, a massive tentacle erupted out of Black Hat's spine, and twisted around your wrists, dragging you up and into the air. You growled and aimed your legs, but another tentacle wrapped around them as well. The slime they emitted got between the hair that made up your clothes, and soaked into your skin. It was warm, and left sparks everywhere it dripped. You arched your back, trying to get free of the tight grip, but the creature shook his head as you dangled before him. 

"Oh, you just look a treat." He said. "Now, I would ask if you wanted to surrender, but we all know the answer, yes?"

Of course, no matter how many times the two of you fought, the answer was always the same when you got in this situation. "Fuck you."

"You know how much I hate repeating myself."

You squawked as you were dropped to the ground, gravel and dirt digging into your wounds. The tentacles slithered back into his spine, and he knelt down in front of you, caressing your chest with long thin fingers. "Get rid of this infernal magic."

"My only means of protection?"

Black Hat had an odd tendency to get attacked by all manner of things at any given time. There was one occasion he had been in the bath, and a Kraken had attacked him outright. You weren't even sure how it had gotten into the marginally small lion foot tub, it was just...There. So no, you didn't want to dismiss your magic, and the only means of keeping your safe in the case of an attack. 

He growled and wrapped a hand around your neck, cutting off your airway. Your dropped your guns, and your hands gripped his wrist, trying to pry off the offending appendage, your fingers digging into the cold flesh. Pale green blood dribbled down your fingers, and soaked into your clothes, the offending magic causing you to moan. That stupid grin became wider, and ripped your hands away from him as if he burnt you. Magic was a linking source, if mingled together it was a well known fact that you could feel what another felt, and he knew exactly how hard your heart was beating, how the cut on your side burned, and how there was a gentle heat flexing inside of you, growing larger and fiercer the more he played with your body.

"Do I need to rip it out of you? I can you know. Dr. Flug has made plenty of...interesting weapons for me over the years." It only took a snap of your fingers, before the dark brown hair twisted around your body, and dissipated into nothing with a display of sparks. He hummed and leaned down, removing his hands from your neck. A long tongue slithered out of his mouth, and began lapping at the side of your neck, it was just as cold as the rest of him, but had a slightly rough texture as well. You moaned and arched into his body, and he growled against your skin. "I don't know why you always fight this, Witch." A thick tentacle erupted from his spine, and twisted around your torso, helping to hold you up. "I know how much you want it."

You moaned as the tentacle tightened, and Black Hat's tongue slipped back into his mouth. His fangs grazed your collar bone, and blood welled to the surface. Unsurprisingly he licked it up, once again displaying demon qualities as he shuddered at the taste. You hitched a leg around his thin waist, and he ground his pelvis into you. It was the only point around him where you could feel warmth, and it sent a shudder down your spine. The polar opposite temperature from his tongue, and mind numbing heat from his cock left you a shuddering mess. 

You moaned as he grabbed your tit and squeezed hard, milk welling to the surface. "And what's this?" You felt your face warm as he bent down and pressed his mouth to your breast. His cold tongue raked against the nipple, before he sucked hard. You gasped, and your hands flew up to his chest, your fingers gripping his waistcoat. His mouth released you with a pop, and his tentacle like tongue licked his lips. "I knew giving your body a false sense of breeding would help, but this is..."

He leaned down and continued sucking at your tit. His other hand squeezed the other tit, causing milk to run down his hands, and dribble down your skin. "Please, Black Hat."

The creature laughed at you, but his hand trailed down. His nails gently scratched at your skin, not deep enough to draw blood, but it did leave a delicious pain. When he reached your cunt, he traced the lips, but didn't touch you the way you needed to be touched. You whined, and pulled on his clothes, but he merely laughed at you again. His tongue lazily rolling against your nipple. "Oh, so now you want it. I was trying to fuck you to hell and back, and you wanted a fight, but now you're crying and wriggling in the dirt like a pathetic worm."

"Black Hat, that's not-"

"Now what should I get in exchange for such a terrible grievance?" His finger gently grazed your clit, causing a ripple of pleasure to streak through your body. "Maybe I should just fuck you until I get tired. Or perhaps use you for my own sick amusement, and not give you any pleasure. Or maybe..." Your toes curled and you damn near cried as he finally speared a finger into your cunt, and began pumping away vigorously. Your fluids dripped down his hand, and obscene sounds twisted with your own chorus of approval, echoing through the rubble laden clearing. You tried to buck your hips into his hand, but the tentacle restrained your further, knocking the air right out of you. "Since you're so eager to fuck me, then let's make it useful. I'm going to fill you up with my cum with the full intention of breeding you, and filling you with my child. And then I'm going to fuck you again and again, until it's finally successful." His fingers curled, his nails lightly scratching the sensitive nerves inside of you. "And then I'll keep fucking you, because you won't want anything else."

"Oh fuck." 

"You want to be my breeding whore," He rasped out, his tongue licking at his fangs as he stared down at you. "say it."

"I-I want to be your breeding whore." You pulled him closer. "Fuck me, breed your breeding bitch."

You wriggled in his arms, the tentacle emitting slime as you stimulated it with your movements. Black Hat cursed under his breath, and added two more fingers, his thumb rubbing at your clit with hard deep movements, while his fingers thrust into you with wild abandon. You felt the coil inside you snap, and your head lolled back, mouth open wide as you finally achieved your orgasm. Black Hat chuckled, slowing his movements, and dragging out the orgasm, much to his amusement. "There you go, let it all out. Make yourself ready for me."

Your legs shifted, becoming wider, inviting him to just fuck you already. He lifted himself up to his knees, and brought his hands to his mouth. Your eyes widened when he opened his mouth, and his tongue wrapped around his fingers, licking up your juices in one fell swoop. You whined as you watched him service his fingers in such a sinful way, you wanted him to fuck you now. For someone who was so insistent on it happening, you didn't understand why he needed to tease you like this. You perked up as his tongue snaked back into his mouth, and he unzipped his pants, pulling them down just low enough to show off his cock. 

It was long and thick, it was just as black as the tentacle protruding from his spine, and had the same ability to squirm and wriggle about. Honestly, you were sure it was just a tentacle he created, not an actual dick at all, but you never questioned it, not unless you wanted him to stop fucking you and going on about the finer points of his fucked up biology. You hummed as it lapped against your cunt, a thick black fluid coating it in something warm and sticky. You moaned and curled both legs around his waist now, and brought your arms around his shoulders, pulling him closer to you. 

Your lips parted, and his tongue darted inside, your mouths connecting. It wasn't often he kissed you, finding the action too affectionate, but you cherished them each time they happened. Your body stiffened as his cock began forcing its way inside you, but he kissed you harder, trying to keep the attention off of it. He was so long and girthy, he was stretching you too much. Even with his magical lube, you were almost certain he could break you in half if he wasn't being careful. And despite the harsh grip on your hips, blood being drawn from his nails, and his fangs sinking into your lower lips, you could tell he wasn't trying to break you. You'd seen what his carelessness could do, this entire destruction zone was proof of that, and for a moment you truly felt loved. 

He groaned into your mouth once he was finally hilted, and slowly began pulling out again. He repeated the process several times, his body stiffening when you would whimper from the pain. Soon your body got used to him, and you shifted your hips, trying to move against him despite the tentacle holding you down. "Black Hat, please-Ah!"

He pulled all the way out and slammed back into you, his lips parting from yours, that stupid grin on his face, far too proud of himself. He continued the bruising pace, his mouth occasionally going back to your breasts, and stealing the milk. His hands wandered against your skin, pinching some bits to leave bruises he would later trace in the middle of a restless night. You enjoyed the rough handling, and begged for more as he continued his onslaught. At some point he had sat up, you sat on his lap, the tentacle now wrapped around your arms and holding you up, Black Hat squeezing one tit, while his other hand worked your clit. 

He growled, and nipped at your collar bone, making new marks over the faded ones. You tightened around him then, your orgasm approaching once again, threatening to make you outright scream. "Dammit, you fucking witch." He licked at the blood. "I'll cum to quickly."

"Fucking cum then." You panted, bucking against him, your muscles burning in a delicious way. "Fill up your breeding whore."

You could smell the magic before you felt it, rot and decay with a hint of leather. Two more tentacles snaked out of Black Hat's spine, one shoving itself between your lips, and the other attaching itself to your chest. You moaned around the tentacle, the taste of static and water on your tongue. It didn't take much for you to cum a third time, almost choking on the tentacle between your lips. 

"Just like that." He hissed, bending over you, his head nestled in the crook of your neck. His thrusts were wild and sloppy now, his grip leaving small trails of blood down your sides. "Fucking hell, I'm-"

He bit back his sounds, and something hot and thick filled your cunt. The liquid was like a sludge, and it felt heavy inside your cunt. It didn't help that Black Hat continued thrusting inside you, trying to bury it in as deep as possible. Slowly the tentacle in your mouth was retracted from your mouth, and the ones binding your arms fell away, both retreating back inside their owner. You leaned against him, the smell of old paper and blood overwhelming your senses. "So I'm pregnant now, right?"

"Well of course." He stated. "I am one of the most fertile beings on this miserable rock." He pumped his hips again, earning a weak moan from you. "But perhaps you're not convinced, you are such a stubborn girl, are you not?" His hand grabbed your tit, and let the milk spill all over his hands, kneading the sore and bruised flesh. "I should fill you up again, just to prove that's the case. Instead of one spawn, we could have twins."

"Uh..."

"Triplets even!"

"How about no."

You gasped as you were pulled off his dick, and shoved into the grass on your stomach. He pulled your ass into the air, and spread your pussy lips. The cum was starting to trickle down your thighs in thick globs, staining you skin. Your fingers curled into the grass as he hilted himself back inside you, his chest pressed against your back, and his tongue snaking out to caress your neck. "How about 'yes'."

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first time writing Black Hat, so I hope you all enjoyed this version of him! This was also my first crossover fic, because of the nature of the fic, I didn't go into too many world details. I hope to maybe change that if I write another part one day. Honestly, I could see these two worlds colliding?
> 
> You know what I don't see colliding? My tumblr! http://nihilismpastry.tumblr.com/


End file.
